School Got Canceled Kid
by jennah3tears
Summary: Pony wakes up late but it's okay since there's no school. How does he spend his day? slash Steve/Pony


**School Got Canceled Kid**

**Author's note:**This is my first one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming, as usual. I sleepily turned my head to face the clock next to mine and Soda's bed. 9:30. Shit! I am so late for school. Why didn't Darry wake me up? I jumped out of bed and started running around my room, gathering clothes and other things I would need for school and throwing things I didn't out of my way. Darry's gonna kill me! I was pulling a shirt over my head when I heard someone say, "What the hell are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" I spat

"It looks like you're wasting your time. School got canceled kid." he informed me, smirking.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell me?" I said, frustrated.

"I just did." he shrugged. I threw the nearest object, my book bag, at him and told him to get out. To my suprise, he listened.

After Steve left I went into the bathroom and spent a good fifteen minutes getting my hair perfect. When I got hungry I walked down the short hallway that leads to the kitchen. I was planning on getting some cake and chocolate milk.

But when I got there, Steve was eating the last peice of cake. It was supposed to be mine. "I was gonna eat that." I told him.

"I was here first." he replied

**Steve's POV  
><strong>

I was in the kitchen, trying to forget how cute Ponyboy had looked with his hair all tosseled and no shirt on. God, I'm so messed up! There are so many things wrong with that. I mean, he's_ fourteen!_ And my best friend's kid brother. And a _boy! _I found the last piece of chocolate cake. I need to stop thinking about him. Right when I was about to start eating, I heard him say, "I was gonna eat that."

I put my plate on the counter and told him, "I was here first."

"So what. It's my house." he said and just sighed and walked away when I started eating the cake.

He's so cute when he's mad. I really wanted to let him have his way, but I have to pretend to hate him. I wish I really could, but I think it's just about impossible for anyone to hate Ponyboy. I mean, he's smart and sensitive, and super hot! Uh, stop thinking that you sicko!

**Ponyboy's POV  
><strong>

The jack ass wouldn't let me have any cake. Not that I expected him to, but still. I'm hungry! I guess I could just make some eggs, but I'm too lazy right now.

I grabbed the book I had been reading and sat down on the couch. I really wanted to finish reading it, and no one was really around to  
>bug me right now.<p>

Then I started to wonder where everybody was. There's usually someone else here. But Steve's the only one. That was the weirdest part. Since when does Steve hang around when Soda's not even here? Sure he's been nicer lately, but still. I decided to ask him.

"Hey Steve?" I called. He was still in the kitchen. He came into the living room a minute later with a sandwich. He plopped down in Darry's chair and turned to face me.

"Where is everyone?" he thought for a minute before he said:

"Darry and Soda are at work, Two-Bit's off gettin' drunk smewheres, and I think Dally said he wants t teach Johnny how ta drive."

"Oh." I said. "Then what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with ya fer awhile." he shrugged.

"You," I asked," just wanna hang out with me. For no reason? _You!_"_  
><em>

**Steve's POV**

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe. I t's not like I hate ya." I told Ponyboy. _No matter how much I wish I did. _I thought to myself.

"Since when do you not hate me?" he pactically screams.

"I never hated you Ponyboy." I said truthfully.

"Yes you do! You're always calling me a brat and you never want me to go with you and Soda places!" Damn. I didn't know he was this upset about it.

"Ponyboy, I don't hate you. I never did and I never will. I love y-" I stop as I realize what I just said. Ponyboy's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me.

"Um. T-that's not what I m-meant to s-say. Uh, c-can you please just pretend y-you never heard tha-" I was cut off by Ponyboy pressing his lips against mine.

I was so shocked. I didn't even know that Pony was gay. I sure as hell never thought he'd like me back.

I kissed him back and slid my arms around his waist. His hands were in my hair.

We heard the door slam and I hard Soda's voice yell, "FINALLY!"

We both lokked up and saw the whole gang standing there grinning, with the exception of Darry, who was glring at me and giving me a look that said, "Break his heart and I'll break your face." Even Johnny was wearing a small smile.

Ponyboy blushed and hid his face ib he crook of my neck.

After that things got back to normal and we all sat down to watch Mickey Mouse, only I pulled Ponyboy to sit in my lap.

He blushed even harder and I kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ponyboy."

"I love you too, Steve."

"Aww! How sweet!" Two-Bit cheered, and Soda smacked him in the back of the head since I couldn't reach.

"Thanks Soda." both Ponyboy and me said at the same time.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed and please review. I love this pairing and there's not enough of it out there!


End file.
